It is common practice at the present time to manufacture automotive headliners from multi-layered laminates including one or more layers of thermoplastic materials and a finish layer of fabric or fabric-like textile material. Examples of such headliners, and the processes of producing them, are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,252,732; 3,265,530; 3,620,906; 4,020,207; 4,042,751; 4,119,749; and 4,131,702. Some of these prior constructions are formed as panels from laminated sheets which are cut and then formed or shaped, whereas others are formed by various kinds of molding techniques. In all instances, however, various trimming operations appear to be necessary following the formation of the panels that ultimately are to become headliners.
Another disadvantage of processes used heretofore in the production of automotive headliners is that, in many instances, the edges of the liners are of such thickness that special trim strips or moldings are necessary to secure the edges of the liners and to avoid exposure of the edges when the liners are fitted to automotive vehicles.